One or the Other
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: Bella has been offered the chance of a lifetime, but is torn between her new career, and a man who shows no deep feelings toward her. J/B, AH


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the song, "One or the Other" by Shannon Thomas.**

Bella sighed. She paused as she packed her suitcase. A wave of sadness washed over her as she looked out over the city she had lived in for twenty years. She had just graduated from the local university and had gotten an amazing job proposal- interesting research, a good salary, and possible celebrity status. But the problem was…it was in New York. Over five hundred miles away.

She blinked back the tears and continued folding her wardrobe into her large suitcase. Why was she having doubts? Especially now, since she was leaving the next day. For the past year she had been excited. What had changed?

She rolled her eyes. Everything had changed when she had met _him_.

Jasper Whitlock.

A boy who had thick, blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, an incredibly sexy southern accent, and had a personality that was a perfect match for Bella's. In short, her soul mate.

Bella waved off the last phrase. How can someone be your soul mate if they hadn't, in the last eight months you've known them, shown romantic interest in you? Bella kept telling herself that it was just a crush. She had had dozens since first grade. He was just a friend.

She finished her packing, determined not to run down to Jasper's apartment, which was only on the floor below her, and tell him she loved him. No, she wouldn't risk making a fool of herself.

She was too proud, and this job meant everything to her.

Little did she know, as she fell onto the bed, crying, that he was thinking the same about her…

***

He paced back and forth in his room. Should he run upstairs, throw open her door, and beg her not to go? No, he couldn't do that. This job meant everything to his Bella. He wouldn't risk their friendship over such a trivial matter as love.

But was it trivial at all?

He had transferred to the university eight months ago. That was were he had met his Bella. They were in the same class, which, coincidentally, was the class where Bella had been offered her job.

He and Bella became fast friends, their personalities blending perfectly, and their apartments so near each other. He had come close to asking her out countless times, but he was afraid of rejection. After all, he wasn't a mind reader. He didn't know if she liked him, and he wasn't sure if it was his heart talking, or something a little south of the border…

Finally he decided: it was love. He loved Bella Swan, and he would tell her.

Tonight.

***

Bella walked back into her apartment from her dinner-date with Jasper. Well, it wasn't an actual date, since they were just friends. It was a going-away dinner.

That may have been the last time she would see Jasper.

Her true love.

Fresh tears poured down her face.

***

Jasper repeatedly banged his head on the kitchen table. _Why_ hadn't he told her he loved her? _Why_ hadn't he stopped her from leaving?

_Why? Why? Why?!_

***

Bella arrived at the airport with time to spare. After doing all of the necessary things with her luggage, she looked around the crowded airport, hoping to see the one face that meant everything to her.

But, alas, she didn't. She boarded the plane, misery overtaking her.

She found her seat and let her long, brown hair cover her face, just in case she couldn't contain the tears.

It was obvious- Jasper didn't want her.

She would have to live with that.

Just as the plane was about to take off, a male voice asked, "Is this seat taken, miss?"

Bella's head snapped in the direction of the voice, probably giving her whiplash. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy who had thick, blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, an incredibly sexy southern accent, and had a personality that was a perfect match for Bella's.

***

His Bella sat before him, her brown eyes giant orbs. He could see the tears that threatened to escape.

"Jasper?" she whispered quietly.

"Hello, Bella." He sat beside her, wanting to hug her close and tell her everything was okay. But not yet.

"What- How- Why are you here?" she asked quickly.

He smiled; he always thought it was cute when Bella stuttered.

"Isn't that obvious, darlin'?" he asked.

"You love me, don't you? Jasper Whitlock, please tell me that you do!" she begged, a tear running down her cheek.

"Since the moment I first saw you," he whispered, wiping the tear away.

"But why couldn't you tell me this last night? I can't go back to my apartment, not now." Her breathing quickened at the onset of anxiety.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to leave New York for me."

"You're coming with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. And I'll never leave you."

"I won't let you," she said firmly.

"I wouldn't try."

***

As the plane continued to New York, Bella sat with Jasper's arm around her.

She felt secure, whole.

She didn't have to choose between her job and her love.

She could have both.

**The End**

**So...What did ya think? Review, please!**


End file.
